Stegosaurus
General Statistics *Name: stenops *Name Meaning: Roof Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Stegosauria --> Stegosauridae --> Stegosaurinae *Place Found: Colorado, Utah, & Wyoming, USA; Portugal (?) *Describer: 1877 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Technique: 400 *Attack **Rock (Critical): 820 **Scissors/Paper: 415 *Types: **Attack (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Hunter (Japanese Gekizan series) **Tie Recovery (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 森の守護神 **English: The Guardian of the Forest **Taiwanese: 森林守護神 *Card Rarity: Silver *Other: Another Stegosaurus was altered by Seth into Armatus for Foolscap. It is one of the dinosaurs the arcade's Eoraptor can transform into. Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 005-竜) **3rd Edition (005-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (005-竜) **4th Edition (006-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (007-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition (006-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (006-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (008-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (002-竜; Hunter Type Featured Character: Zoe) **Non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card **Kakushin 4th Edition (002-竜; Tie Recovery Type) **Non-sale North American Egg II (EGG-012-竜) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-10) **2nd Edition (006-Dino; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (007-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (010-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (006-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (008-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-10) **2nd Edition (006-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (010-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (006-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (008-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg Stegosaurus Card 06 2nd.jpg|Stegosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Stegosaurus Card 06 2nd back.jpg|Back of Stegosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Stegosaurus Card 6.png|Stegosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Stegosaurus Card 4.jpg|Stegosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Stegosaurus.gif|Stegosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Stego1st.jpg|Stegosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Stego3rd (1).JPG|Stegosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Stego3rd (2).JPG|Back of Stegosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Stegosaurus Card 3.jpg|Stegosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Stegosaurus Card 5.png|Stegosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) StegoS22nd (2).jpg|Back of Stegosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) StegoTai2008.jpg|Stegosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Wild, Helga (Alpha Gang), Seth (Alpha Gang), Zoe Drake (D-Team), Laura (Alpha Gang) *Debut: Mythical Mix-Up *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance) *Other: Another Stegosaurus was altered by Seth into Armatus for Foolscap. Move Cards ;Spike Arrows :A surge of energy runs down Stegosaurus' back and up to the spikes on its tail, shooting out a storm of energy spikes that stab its opponent! TCG Stats Stegosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-042/160, DKCG-157/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Quake :At the end of each of your opponent's turns, they lose 2 Life Points. Stegosaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.JPG|Stegosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Ruin Guard Stegosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-023/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 38 anime scene *Abilities: ;Fighter :If this Dinosaur ties a battle, it stays in play. (It isn't considered to have won or lost the battle.) Fierce Stegosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-023/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 38 anime scene *Abilities: ;Field :While this Dinosaur is being attacked, all Super Moves in play lose all abilities. Anime Dinosaur King His card, along with his Move Card, was activated in Cambodia after falling from the wall of a temple and landing on the dirt. It was believed by the locals to be a monster that could only stopped by a goddess (mistaking that goddess to be Helga). The locals tried to capture him in a hole, but he escaped and scared them off. Then Rod summoned Terry to battle him. After Terry bit him and dodged his tail swipe, Rod was about to use a Move Card; however, Stegosaurus used Spike Arrows to defeat Terry and almost attacked Rod and Laura, but then Helga came to rescue them. Max summoned Chomp to battle him, but because Helga jumped on and rode him, the locals thought that she'd summoned him. He knocked Stegosaurus down, but when he used Spike Arrows again, Helga protected Chomp. Chomp then used Thunder Bazooka, which defeated Stegosaurus. Despite that, Helga claimed the cards and gave them to Rod and Laura, who brought them to Seth. In Tricks of the Traitor, his card and Move Card were added to the D-Team's collection after the Alpha Gang fled to the D-Lab following Seth's betrayal. Later, Zoe gave the cards to Laura, who summoned Stegosaurus in a fight against the Black T-Rex, using Spike Arrows in the Fusion Move that defeated him after three hits. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: せなかに大きな板がならんだ有名な草食恐竜だ。しっぽの４本のトゲは強力なぶきだ。 **English: A famous herbivore with large plates along its back. The four spikes on its tail make a dangerous weapon. **Taiwanese: 背上布滿許多巨大劍板的著名草食恐龍，尾巴部分的四根刺是很強力的武器。 *It is the first Silver rarity Earth Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Saichania, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Sauropelta, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg card. *Along with Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Lexovisaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaur Card. *Along with Styracosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Maiasaura, Albertosaurus, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg II card. *Stegosaurus is one of the last of the more popular dinosaurs to appear in the first season, after other big names like Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, and Pteranodon, but nearby Baryonyx, Iguanodon, Velociraptor, and Allosaurus. Apatosaurus/Brontosaurus would have to wait until late the next season. *Stegosaurus uses the same anime dub roar as a number of sauropods, such as Saltasaurus, Ampelosaurus, Isisaurus, and Amargasaurus (though slightly altered). *Stegosaurus is the only stegosaur to appear in Season 1. *It is the only dinosaur of Season 1 that was defeated by the D-Team, but claimed by the Alpha Gang (Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, and Fukuisaurus were defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team). Gallery 1BC6379D-E1FB-4B7B-B2BA-44E63B7EAF81.jpeg|Stegosaurus just summoned in Cambodia Dinosaur King Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus in the jungle stegoooo.PNG|Stegosaurus charging up Spike Arrows whopo.PNG|Chomp smashing into Stegosaurus sdjkrtgkj.PNG|Chomp bulldozing into Stegosaurus Stego nagoya.gif|Stegosaurus in NagoyaTV stego!.PNG image10.jpg|Clean artwork for the Stegosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Stegosaurus_skeleton.gif|Stegosaurus skeleton Video Navigation Category:Alpha Gang Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:TCG